


A Passion for Crime

by Deshayes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Criminal Steve Rogers, Desk Sex, Don't copy to another site, Don't translate, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Violence, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Office Sex, Organized Crime, Possessive Steve, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deshayes/pseuds/Deshayes
Summary: “I am your husband.” When did Steve’s voice get so dangerously—and deliciously—low? “It’s my right to protect you. Especially considering the life we lead. You don’t have to like it, but I’m going to keep doing it either way. Do I make myself clear?”Steve is a mob boss and Bucky is his husband. Mostly porn with a dash of plot thrown into the mix.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 357





	A Passion for Crime

”Is it done?”

_“You got it, boss. Ten broken fingers with fingernails torn off, and eyes blinded with burning hot oil. And he may have lost a few teeth as well. Purely by accident, of course.”_

A satisfied smirk spread across Steve’s lips. “Good. Thank you, Clint.”

_“No problem, boss. Later!”_

Steve ended the call and placed his phone on the massive mahogany desk in his home office. Truthfully, he would have loved to be the one to send the message Clint had just finished delivering, but alas, Steve had an image to maintain. What would people say if the boss of the biggest mafia organization in the state of New York took it upon himself to do something as simple as punishing a mere sewer rat for touching what was not his to touch?

No, as much as Steve’s fingers had itched to teach that filthy little low-life a lesson, he had restrained himself. With great difficulty, but restrained nonetheless.

The important thing was that now everyone in New York’s criminal underworld knew not to even look at Steve’s husband. They were far too inferior to rest their eyes upon the beauty that was Bucky Barnes-Rogers.

A soft knock at the door snapped Steve out of his musings. “Come in,” he called and leaned back in his leather chair as the door swung open.

“Hi Steve. Do you have a minute?”

Speak of the devil.

“For you, sweetheart, I have an eternity.” And wasn’t that the truth.

With a soft smile Bucky closed the door and strode across the floor on soft feet like a cat at night. Hunger burned in Steve’s eyes as he took in his husband clad in tight leather pants, burgundy silk shirt and black waistcoat that accentuated his slim physique.

Fucking hell his husband was stunning.

“You look beautiful,” Steve said and pulled Bucky to sit on his lap once he got close enough to touch. Arms wrapped tight around Bucky’s waist, Steve leaned in to steal a kiss.

Bucky sank into the kiss with a soft sight and ran his fingers through the blond tresses on Steve’s head. With a teasing flick of his tongue Steve got Bucky to part his lips so he could gain even better access to his husband’s mouth.

“You should wear these pants more often,” Steve murmured against Bucky’s lips as he caressed Bucky’s thigh. “They make your legs and ass look divine.”

“I have worn leather pants several times this month. And you would know that if you hadn’t run off right after breakfast every day and gotten back to me only in the wee hours of the morning.”

Steve's hand froze on Bucky's thigh. Shit. Bucky was upset. The subtle sting in his words was a dead giveaway. And he was also right—Steve hadn’t spent nearly enough time with Bucky in the past few weeks. He had gotten too caught up in running his criminal empire and Bucky had had to pay the price for that.

“Fuck. I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” Steve said, regret burning like acid in his chest. “I didn’t mean to neglect you, I swear.”

Steve’s apology was only a small comfort, but Bucky didn’t want to show that. He lowered his gaze to Steve’s chest to hide the hurt in his eyes and smoothed out Steve’s navy blue tie to distract himself. “It’s okay. I know how demanding your work is.”

Steve brought his hand to Bucky’s cheek to guide his eyes to meet his own. “No. It’s far from okay. You are my number one priority, and I’m sorry I let you think otherwise. I can promise you that I won’t be distracted from you again, not after today.”

Bucky quirked his eyebrow at that. “Really?”

Steve nodded. “Absolutely. The vermin has been taken care of, so now I can focus only on you.”

Bucky’s icy blue eyes widened as he caught up with the picture. “Seriously, Steve? You’ve ignored me for a month because you had to go alpha male on some asshole who grabbed my arm at your club?”

“He left bruises on your skin! If Sam and Clint hadn’t been by your side, who knows what that bastard could’ve done.”

Bucky didn’t know whether he should’ve laughed or cried. Fucking drama queen of a mobster. “You leave worse bruises on my hips on a regular basis. I would’ve had the situation under control even if Clint and Sam hadn’t been there. I’m not helpless, you know.”

“I never said you were—“

“Up until a few years ago, _you_ were the one getting beaten up in dingy alleyways because you just couldn’t resist pissing off people twice your size. And I was the one to save your ass!”

Steve pursed his lips. “It has been way longer than a few years since we were teenagers, Bucky—“

“Doesn’t matter. I spend years looking after you when you were just a pale pile of skin and bones with bad lungs. I think I can handle myself when someone tries to get too close for comfort.”

Steve had had enough of Bucky’s indignant monologue. Before Bucky even knew what happened, he found himself lying on his back on the desk with Steve leaning over him, a dark look in his eyes.

It shouldn’t have turned Bucky on, but there he was, all of his blood rushing towards his cock.

“I am your husband.” When did Steve’s voice get so dangerously—and deliciously—low? “It’s my right to protect you. Especially considering the life we lead. You don’t have to like it, but I’m going to keep doing it either way. Do I make myself clear?”

Bucky could only stare into Steve’s blue eyes in stunned silence. Fuck, his cock was starting to throb. “Crystal”, Bucky whispered and swallowed down the saliva that was starting to gather in his mouth.

A gentle kiss was placed on his lips. “Good. Now spread those pretty legs for me, because I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk for days.”

That pulled Bucky out of his stupor. “Oh hell no, Rogers. I’m not spreading anything while lying on your desk. Either you take me to our bed or forget about it.” Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s chest to push him away, but it was like trying to move a mountain.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s wrists and slammed them down next to Bucky’s head. “Since when have you cared about the setting when I fuck you?” Steve growled and leaned down to nuzzle his husband’s neck, nipping the sensitive skin every now and then. His hips ground against Bucky’s, feeling the hard length of his cock straining in those sinfully sexy leather pants.

“I’m— _ah_ —a classy man, Rogers. I demand a—oh, fuck, don’t stop—king sized bed and soft sheets.”

Steve chuckled as he moved to grip Bucky’s wrists with only one hand so that the other could start unbuttoning Bucky’s waistcoat. “You’re such a fucking liar, sweetheart. I took your virginity in an alley with you bent over a trash can. That doesn’t exactly scream ‘classy’ now, does it?”

Bucky blushed hard at the memory as he tried to squirm away from Steve’s insistent kisses on his neck. “I was high on adrenaline! I had just saved you from getting beaten into a pulp once again. You can hardly blame me for wanting to have you close after that.”

“Be that as it may, sweetheart, I’m going to make you feel good right here, right now.” Before Bucky could voice any more protests, Steve yanked his leather pants down his thighs and off his legs. “Mm, what is this? No underwear? Seems to me you were hoping for a quickie, Mr Barnes-Rogers.”

“Oh, shut up Steve. You know there’s no way I could fit a pair of underwear with these—ah!”

“I think I’m going to gag you,” Steve murmured quietly, massaging softly the tight, puckered ring of Bucky’s hole. Sweat had started to gather on Bucky’s forehead and his pupils were so dilated that there was only a thin circle of blue visible around them

Oh, Bucky wanted it and he wanted it _bad._

“S-Steve, stop it, we don’t e-even have a-any lube.” Too bad Bucky’s body and its reactions to Steve’s touch contradicted the words.

Steve withdrew his fingers from Bucky’s hole for a moment to reach inside the top drawer of his desk. “I’m always prepared to get you wet, sweetheart,” Steve said with a self-satisfied smirk and placed a small bottle of lube on the desk.

Bucky swallowed and tried to calm his breathing, but it was useless. A strangled moan escaped from his lips when he felt the wet fingers of his husband pressing insistently on his hole, and it was game over for Bucky. Like a rose bud in the sun his body opened up and let Steve’s fingers sink inside.

“Twelve years of marriage and you’re still as tight as you were on the day I fucked you over that trash can,” Steve marveled, letting his fingers grace over Bucky’s prostate but never fully caressing the sensitive spot.

Teasing Bucky was half of the fun.

Bucky threw his head back with a gasp, trying desperately to push his hips harder down on Steve’s fingers, wanting, needing, yearning for release. “S-Steve, please.”

Bucky’s breathy pleas went straight to Steve’s cock. The sight of those trembling thighs and fluttering hole would have been enough to send a lesser man into a frenzy, but not Steve. He knew that with little patience there was something better coming up.

“God how I love fingering you,” Steve growled and pinned Bucky down against the desk with his body as he slipped a third finger in and pumped them in and out even faster. Bucky cried out as his body spasmed in pleasure, his hole clenching tightly around Steve’s thick fingers.

“Oh p-please, just let me cum,” he begged and tried to get some relief for his throbbing cock by rubbing against his husband’s body.

Without warning Steve withdrew his fingers and grabbed Bucky’s chin, all the while still holding Bucky’s wrists trapped in his other hand. “You only come on my cock.”

Bucky whimpered, his empty hole aching with need for something to fill it.

Then suddenly without any warning he got his wish as Steve released his chin and guided his cock where it belonged.

Breath got knocked out of Bucky’s lungs when instead of slowly sliding into the tight heat of Bucky’s body, Steve snapped his hips forward to bury his whole length in one go.

“This what you wanted, sweetheart?” Steve quirked his eyebrow and moved both of his hands to grip Bucky’s hips. He fully intended to leave a fresh set of bruises there.

Under normal circumstances Bucky would’ve said something sassy, but Steve’s thick cock in his tight hole made thinking too difficult. Bucky relished the burn. His whole body trembled with pleasure as Steve fucked in and out of his body with a brutal pace, each thrust nailing his prostate with confident accuracy.

Bucky’s cock was drooling precum, and the tingling sensation that he had been feeling low in his belly ever since Steve laid him down on the desk was getting more and more intense. Bucky wanted to beg for more, the words were right on the tip of his tongue, but he was unable to voice them as his eyes rolled back in his head and he got lost in the pleasure of having his husband inside him.

“God, sweetheart, you feel so good on my cock. So wet and tight, just the way a good husband is supposed to be,” Steve groaned, the clenching muscles of Bucky’s hole drawing him closer and closer to climax. “I’m going to fill you up so good, you’ll be dripping for days.”

Bucky moaned helplessly at the thought as he came, his body spasming as the shock of his orgasm ripped through his body, his hole practically milking the thick throbbing cock still pumping in and out of him.

The sight of Bucky on his back on Steve’s desk, the place where he ran his criminal empire, coming untouched and looking like the perfect picture of sin was enough to tip Steve over the edge. His fingers tightened around Bucky’s hips as he pressed himself snuggly against his husband’s body, keeping his throbbing cock buried deep inside to ensure every last drop of cum got in.

Bucky whimpered when Steve leaned down to kiss him, his softening cock still buried oh so deep inside Bucky’s sensitive hole.

“See? Sometimes a change of scenery leads to better sex,” Steve teased, pinching Bucky’s nipple between his fingers. Maybe he could even get a round number two right there?

Bucky huffed, but there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Easy for you to say. You can just tuck yourself back into your pants, nice and neat. I have to walk back to our bedroom with your cum running down my thighs.” Bucky pushed Steve lightly so he could sit up. “My legs are too sweaty to put back on those ridiculously tight pants.”

Steve rolled his eyes and helped Bucky off the desk. “Good thing we are alone on this floor of the manor, so your virtue is safe from prying eyes.” Even though that was the case, it didn’t stop Steve from grabbing his suit jacket from the back of the chair and wrapping it around Bucky’s shoulders. There. Now he wasn’t quite so exposed.

“My virtue was lost years ago as you well know since you’re the one to rid me of it.”

Steve grinned wolfishly. “Go draw us a bath. Then I think I’m going to make sure that your virtue is truly gone by eating you out. On our bed, like you wanted.”

Bucky flipped Steve a bird as he walked out the door, and if his steps were a bit hurried as he walked down the hallway, that was no one’s business but his own.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a few years since the last time I wrote anything, so this story is my attempt to get back on the horse, so to speak. I have another story idea with mob boss Steve brewing in my head, but since it would be a multi-chapter fic it's not so easily finished. I'm hoping that I can get the first chapter written soon, so fingers crossed. Hopefully my muse won't abandon me.


End file.
